In order to reduce the likelihood of moisture ingress into a dwelling or other structure, exterior door assemblies include sealing systems (e.g., gaskets, flanges, and the like) between the door and door frame. As one might expect, moisture intrusion is more problematic in high moisture situations with relatively increased exterior pressure (e.g., as is the case near oceans or in storms due to wind and moist air). In the past, in order to combat moisture ingress, various solutions requiring raised and/or moisture-wicking sills have been implemented.